lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Brett
Brett '(ブレット ''Buretto) is one of the Named Zombies that appear in Lollipop Chainsaw, during Stage 5. He is found alongside Samantha during the 32-zombie showdown. Album Description Brett believed in UFOs, Bigfoot, and 9-11 conspiracy theories; he also believed Keebler Elves were controlling his thoughts with little levers inside of his brain. Information Basic Abilities *'''Increased Speed: As a Named Zombie, Brett is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack': Zombies will always be constantly swinging their arms whenever Juliet gets too close. As a Strong Zombie, Brett can harm the player with more swifter and more damaging attacks. *'Guitar Smash': As a Rocker Zombie, Brett will frequently harm the player by smashing his guitar on them. This will deplete minimal health and cause them to trip. Strategy *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Brett into the nearest wall, causing him to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate him and he will die in one slash. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Use the Target Lock button, to maintain a focus on Brett. Once close, use Butt Attack and decapitate him, in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Chainsaw Blaster': With enough bullets, the player will be able to defeat Brett, with numerous shots by the Chainsaw blaster. *'Nick Roulette': Attacks such as Nick Toss or Nick Shoot, will stun enemies such as Brett, giving the player time to kill him and collect him. *'Star Soul Mode': With this attack, the player can decapitate Brett in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Brett is a Named Zombie located exclusively at Stage 5, alongside Samantha during the 32-zombie showdown. When Juliet and Nick reach the unfinished Cathedral, zombies begin to rise from the ground, about to attack them as they enter the area. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Brett had a shiny and black pompadour, that was complimented with sideburns. His skin tone was pale hue, while parts of his face shriveled at the ears, eyes and mouth. His eyes were purely black, with white pupils, and parts of his nose were absent, likely due to decay. His attire consisted of a black leather jacket, silver necklace, white tank top, studded belt complimented with a chain, black bell-bottom trousers, elevator shoes, and a black glove. Appearance In the game, Brett's face is no longer shriveled and blood has begun dripping from his eyes. His black glove is now absent, and is now accompanied with a red guitar. He will be noted by a red indicator. Personality Not much was known about Brett, with the exceptions that he may have been paranoid and credulous. Trivia *Brett is #27 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Brett.jpg|Brett's ID in the Zombie Album Brett full size.JPG|Brett's concept art In-Game Images 32 Zombie-Showdown.jpg|Brett's Location: Cathedral Brett.png|Brett in gameplay. Brett Collected.png|Brett collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies